Ramus
Ramus is the Earthlain Prince of Arcania in Iorys. He is found in the Council Hall, where he represents the Arcania Council, giving official missions just like the officials in previous games. In addition, Ramus enjoys cooking and will share recipes with the player's party. Talk 1F Before Accepting the Iorys Qualification Exam Something wrong? I know it seems like a lot, but it's a necessary trial before you can become an adventurer. Accept the mission and stay determined. Before Completing the Iorys Qualification Exam Good luck out there. After Completing the Iorys Qualification Exam I've heard there's a fish called Forest Fish that lives in the forest. Other adventurers catch them and use them as rations. Maybe you should try catching some, too. 2F Is your journey into Yggdrasil's labyrinth going well? You'll find guards patrolling 2F, some cityfolk, too. Try talking to anyone you come across. I'm sure they'll help you out if they can. 3F Did you know that, ages ago, Yggdrasil was enveloped by the flames of war? >''' Tell him you knew that. That makes this easier. To prevent such a thing from happening again, Celestrian mages placed guardian golems throughout the forest. Time passed, and the mages perished. But their golems remain as part of a trial for adventurers braving Yggdrasil. By using the golems as part of the trial, we prevent inexperienced adventurers from getting in over their heads. '''> Tell him you didn't know. Ah. It's an old legend. I guess it's not surprising to hear you don't know it. Well, it's a long story, but if you're really interested, I'll gladly tell it. * >''' Ask him to tell it. ** This story's been passed down among the members of the royal family for generations. I'm never sure if it's ancient history or myth. An ancient ruler now known as the Despot lusted after Yggdrasil's legendary powers. He sent his armies to invade these lands. He thought his military might would tame Yggdrasil's wilds. His methods were the stuff of nightmares. He razed forests, massacred villages, and instructed his troops to let no one near Yggdrasil--regardless of country or race. The nations united against the Despot, and sent their own armies against his. This came to be known as the Legendary War. The war lasted for many long years. Eventually, the Despot's army surrendered, and they returned to their own land. This is when the Celestrian mages created the golems and stationed them at the base of the great tree. They tasked them to be guardians of the forest, to prevent anyone like the Despot from using Yggdrasil for their own means. And so the forest remained protected for many years, regarded as forbidden grounds where none could enter. When the Celestrian mages finally died off, however, the golems grew weaker. Leaders from the four races met to discuss the matter. We decided that it was once more time to brave the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. Not through military might, but through the strength of individual adventurers. This is the reason I want you to excel. * '''> Tell him maybe next time. ** I understand. Feel free to ask me again another time. 4F You're back. Interested in learning about that old legend now? >''' Tell him you want to hear it * This story's been passed down among the members of the royal family for generations. I'm never sure if it's ancient history or myth. An ancient ruler now known as the Despot lusted after Yggdrasil's legendary powers. He sent his armies to invade these lands. He thought his military might would tame Yggdrasil's wilds. His methods were the stuff of nightmares. He razed forests, massacred villages, and instructed his troops to let no one near Yggdrasil--regardless of country or race. The nations united against the Despot, and sent their own armies against his. This came to be known as the Legendary War. The war lasted for many long years. Eventually, the Despot's army surrendered, and they returned to their own land. This is when the Celestrian mages created the golems and stationed them at the base of the great tree. They tasked them to be guardians of the forest, to prevent anyone like the Despot from using Yggdrasil for their own means. And so the forest remained protected for many years, regarded as forbidden grounds where none could enter. When the Celestrian mages finally died off, however, the golems grew weaker. Leaders from the four races met to discuss the matter. We decided that it was once more time to brave the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. Not through military might, but through the strength of individual adventurers. This is the reason I want you to excel. '''> Tell him you're not really interested * Very well. Let me tell you something about the forest, then. While exploring, you may come across other adventurers. If you do, be sure to heed their advice. I'm sure they'll share what they've learned during their own time in the labyrinth. 5F 6F So, you've reached the 2nd Stratum. Have you seen the pillar of light, then? That's a Geomagnetic Pole. It connects the city to the labyrinth. Using it will return you to the city. Should be helpful, especially if you forget to bring an Ariadne Thread. 7F Are your journeys into the 2nd Stratum going well? I understand that Yggdrasil grows more dangerous the higher you climb. If you ever feel in danger, don't hesitate to come back. Your guild shows tremendous promise. The Council has high hopes for you, so stay safe out there. 8F Hmm... Sorry, there's something on my mind. I'm torn as to what i should do... Learn how to make new, harder rye bread. Or take the leap and learn to make cheese? Hmm... 9F Phew... I'm sorry you had to see that. Council work can keep me busy. With all four races calling the same city home, disputes do arise. But it's a nice change of pace whenever you come around. Like having a break. 10F After accepting Hippogryph, Creature of Malice Do you feel you're ready to take the Master Exam? The Hippogryph is fearsome. It's slain many adventurers. The glare in its eye alone is said to cause opponents to panic. Make sure you carefully consider how you plan to approach this winged beast. I hope you come back safe and sound. 11F An ancient king called the Despot long ago marched upon Yggdrasil with his vast army. According to legend, the Despot's forces and their opposition clashed on the grounds of the 3rd Stratum. Numerous enemies and allies alike fell their. Their deaths changed the land, transforming it into a twisted place where wraiths gather. That is why the 3rd Stratum is now called the Fetid Necropolis. It's a bizarre forest of bones where the undead roam. It's a dangerous place, even for Masters. I know I say this a lot, but please--be careful. 12F Iorys was built upon the same hill as a fortress from the Legendary War. The earthlain King responsible must have wanted the city to become the center of Yggdrasil's revival. After many long years, that plan came to be. When it did, the King made a new plan. He wanted Yggdrasil's mysteries to be solved befor another like the Despot came about. This is the mission tasked to the Council. 13F I'm told the dreaded undead roam the 3rd Stratum. Are you not, well, afraid of ghosts? >''' Tell him you're scared of ghosts. * Understandable. I'm troubled by the idea of there being undead. I always thought the notion was absurd... I just wish they could find a more considerate manner to wander the earth forever. '''> Tell him they don't scare you * Yeah? Guess i should've expected as much from adventurers like you! Huh? What about me? I could live without hearing about the undead. Whenever I hear your tales it makes me glad I'm not an adventurer... 14F As the mission request outlined, I need you to help Solor and Lili. They've done much for Iorys. Now it's our turn to help them. With you on the job, I'm sure they'll both come back safely. 15F I hope Solor and Lili are safe... It wouldn't be of much use if you just wound up hurting yourself while trying to help them, though. So please--be careful. After reporting the mission "Help Solor and Lili" Thank you for helping Solor and Lili. Once you've rested up, I'd like you to find a way to the next stratum. I'm sorry to pile on more requests, but you're one of the most reliable guilds available to us. 16F Thanks to you, we've been able to confirm the existence of the 4th Stratum. I hear even the townsfolk are flocking to the crystal caverns to mine its valuable ores. I'm a bit concerned about that, but the Council can't forbid them from the labyrinth. Our goal is to promote its exploration. If you come across any townsfolk in need of help, please lend them a hand, won't you? 17F I had a twin sister. She died when I was young. I don't remember much, but i do remember being very sad. Now I have to shoulder the responsibilities of being Earthlain royalty alone. Sometimes I wonder if I'm really doing a good job... Still, there's no choice but to move forward despite being troubled by the paths we've chosen in life. I'm sure you each have your own reasons for exploring Yggdrasil. Perhaps some day you'll share with me what it is that motivates the (guildname) Guild. 18F As the head of the Council, it's been my job to encourage exploration of the Labyrinth, but I thought it would take years to complete. A dream that only our children and grandchildren would finally realize. ...Then I met you, Guild. Now I'm starting to think we'll reach that goal a lot sooner. I genuinely believe you'll be the first to reach the top of Yggdrasil. 19F You mentioned having found girl on the 4th Stratum. Have you found her yey? If she's wandering such a dangerous part of the labyrinth alone, with knowledge of a Crystal Dragon, she's no ordinary girl... I think the mystery of Yggdrasil misght reveal itself the next time you meet her. 20F According to a legend shared by all four races, whoever reaches the top of Yggdrasil will be granted their greatest desire. The power of rule, knowledge of the world's greatest secrets, unrivaled equipment, great treasure... It's said any desire is fulfilled. I wonder what you'll wish for when you reach the top. 21F The labyrinth... goes beyond Yggdrasil? Who would've imagined there's be a 5th Stratum. I wish I could see it myself. But that honor belongs solely to the adventurers willing to risk their lives exploring the labyrinth's dangers. 22F I've informed the rest of the Council on how you reached the 5th Stratum. The news shocked the leaders of the Celestrians, Therians, Brouni, and even our own king. I have no doubt your names will be etched in history if you triumph over all of Yggdrasil. 23F A famous Therian general visited Iorys the other day. Came all the way from their mountain city. Seems he heard about your exploits and became quite interested in Guild's talents. The Therians are a martial people. I guess word of your strength must have stirred some competitiveness. The general caused quite a scene, going on about how he would start climbing Yggdrasil immediately. His men had to talk him down. 24F I find myself reminded just how adept the Brouni are at business. What do I mean? As soon as I informed the Brouni you had reached the 5th Stratum, their merchants flooded to Iorys. With Yggdrasil nearly fully explored, they're seiving the opportunity to peddle new wares. Yggdrasil cakes, commemorative coins... They're even looking into giving tours of the great tree. As long they don't put anyone at risk, it's not an issue. And honestly, I respect their enthusiasm. 25F Look how far you've come. We stand on the precipice of solving Yggdrasil's mystery, Guild! I'll be waiting for you here. I look forward to learning what you discover up there. Good luck. After beating the game You actually did it. You scaled Yggdrasil! You're heroes to Iorys--no, all of Arcania! 26F I can't believe your journey has taken you beyond the reack of Yggdrasil. I suppose it's only natural for adventurere such as yourselves to seek out new and unknown lands. Just don't forget about those of is waiting for you to return. 27F Thanks to you, the city's growing. Word of your triumph over Yggdrasil has spread across the continent, drawing new adventurers to Iorys. Watching them gear up to enter 1F and learn how to draw maps reminded me of when you first came to the city. The Council will continue to support adventurers and help them grow, just like we did with you. 28F Oh, hello there. If you're free, why not join me for some tea? Heh. It's strange seeing you seated here, seeming like ordinary citizens. You don't look like the Masters who did the impossible and conquered Yggdrasil. Guess that's just another thing that makes you so amazing. I don't think anything will change that. 29F It's been a while, Guild! I was starting to worry about you. I understand how important it is to explore the labyrinth, but you should return to the city to rest and restock from time to time. I'm sure I sound like an overbearing mother, but. Just take it to heart. That's all I ask. 30F Ah, it's you. If an adventurer's job is to explore the unknown, does that mean you'll be leaving to find new lands? If possible, I'd ask that you stay here and help the Council while we sort out the last of Yggdrasil's mysteries. You've done so much already, and I believe your guild is best qualified to help with this. I doubt you'd find anyone who disagrees! Trivia * The name Ramus might be based on Remus from the myth of Romulus and Remus, Rome's alleged founders. * The Latin word "ramus" translates to the English word for branch, referring to Ramus' connection to the Great Tree Yggdrasil. Category:Etrian Odyssey V Characters